This relates generally to asynchronous memories and to latching in asynchronous memories.
An asynchronous memory, such as a flash memory, may have an asynchronous page mode and a synchronous burst mode for reading. These modes can accelerate flash reads. Flash read performance enables direct code execution from the flash memory.
The asynchronous page mode is an asynchronous read operation that improves read performance. On power up or reset, the memory defaults to asynchronous read array mode to enable processors to immediately read from the flash memory. Page mode may also be available.